


Girl's Best Friend

by Eie_Vui



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Bukkake, Clothed Sex, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dogs, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Large Breasts, Masochism, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eie_Vui/pseuds/Eie_Vui
Summary: When it came to dogs, Sally loved all of them. Her parents would never let her own one, but that didn't stop her from interacting with them, regardless of whether they were owned by a friend or a simple stray.Of course, Sally's "interactions" go far beyond simply feeding them treats and scratching their ears.
Relationships: Original Dog Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 783





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since she was little, Sally had always wanted a dog.

Her parents never allowed it though. Every time she would ask, they'd go on a lecture about her not having enough "responsibility". Even though she was now 14 and was already capable of handling most of the chores around the house, she apparently still wasn't ready for a pet dog. It was shame, considering Sally always gone along well with them. Most people seemed surprised that she didn't own one herself, since she had the uncanny ability to "convince" any dog to do whatever she wanted them to do.

Even if she didn't have a dog of her own, it didn't stop her from being a dog-lover. Plenty of her friends had dogs, and she was more than happy to go to their houses to play with them. There were also plenty of strays hanging around at the park, and Sally would often swing by to see how they were doing. She had gone there so many times that she recognized them all. Homework kept her busy on school days, though, so Sally could only really hang out there on weekends.

Speaking of school...

"Sally, hurry up, you're going to be late for school!"

"Coming, mom!"

Sally quickly stepped out of her bathroom, throwing down her towel and exposing her slim, naked body. She quickly grabbed her school uniform, putting on the white short-sleeved shirt and navy blue pleated skirt. Her breasts strained against the shirt's fabric and a breeze outside of her window flipped up her skirt, which was only barely covered her ass. She wasn't bothered though. She had been wearing this uniform all year, and she wasn't about to spend more money on a bigger one. It wasn't her fault that she had suddenly matured shortly after school had began. It's why she didn't bother to wear a bra.

She quickly slid on a pair of panties and tied her hair up in a ponytail. These books are heavy as hell, Sally thought to herself as she swiftly made her way down the stairs with her backpack. She could already smell the scent of her mother's cooking as she walked into the dining room. A generous helping of bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes laid on a plate, steam still rising from the food. Sally couldn't help but lick her lips as she sat down.

"Morning, sunshine," her mother said as she walked towards the table. "There's not much time, so you better eat up."

"Mom, I have half an hour to go, and school is just a five minute walk away," Sally said. "I'll be fine on time."

Sally's mom laughed. "I know, sweetie, but you can't be dawdling. Time goes by fast, you know!"

"I got it, I got it," Sally said, stabbing her fork into a pancake.

It didn't take long for Sally to finish her breakfast. She was a fast eater, and it definitely helped when her mother was a chef for a living. After kissing her mom on the cheek, Sally was out the door. Morning sunshine hit her skin as she stepped outside. The ground was wet, suggesting there was a light drizzle in the morning. There weren't any large puddles though, so she at least didn't have to worry about getting her shoes dirty.

"Woof!"

Sally had barely started her walk to school when she felt something dive under her skirt, nipping at her panties. She turned around, finding herself looking down at the eyes of a golden retriever, although its fur was hardly golden. The dog's fur was ruffled and dirty, signs that the dog was a stray. 

Sally giggled, pushing the dog out from underneath her skirt. She turned around and crouched in front of the dog, gently patting the dog's head. "Aw, what are you doing here?" she cooed.The dog answered by licking her cheek, which became completely covered in dog slobber. She couldn't help but wince at the dog's breath, which smelled absolutely foul. Yep, this guy was definitely a stray. She smiled at the dog, wiping the dog's saliva off with her shirt.

This dog probably hasn't gotten a lot of love, Sally thought to herself. She glanced at her small wrist watch. _Twenty minutes left till school began._ She'd have time to give this dog a little bit of love, she reasoned to herself. Sally slowly got up, motioning the dog to follow her into an alley between two houses. The dog barked, nipping at her heels as the two of them made their way into the small, dimly lit area.

"Shhh," Sally said, raising a hand to her lips. "Quiet, boy." The dog obeyed, watching as Sally reached underneath her skirt to discard of her panties, dropping them onto the ground. She quickly got down on her hands and knees, spreading her legs to reveal her pussy, which was already dripping in anticipation. "Come on, boy, this is for you," she said seductively.

The canine barked eagerly, wasting no time as he mounted the petite girl. "Ohhh..." she moaned, feeling the large dog cock nudge at her clit, then dive straight into her pussy. It definitely wasn't the biggest Sally had ever taken, but it was definitely nothing to scoff about. The dog woofed, seeming to enjoy the feeling of Sally's small pussy clenching around his cock as his sat there. He must've not had pussy for a while, she realized.

Sally pushed back lightly, inciting a woof of surprise from the dog. "Sorry, boy, I'm short on time at the moment, so I'd like it if you sped things up," she said, looking over at her shoulder at the large canine. The dog growled in response, quickly moving to hook his front paws on Sally's shoulders as he began to thrust. She couldn't help but gasp as she felt the tip of his dick push up against the entrance of her womb with each thrust.

"Ah, ah...hah, that's the spirit, buddy! P-pound me harder!" Sally squealed. The dog obliged, tightening his hold on the girl's hips as he rammed into squelching pussy, spearing his rod as deep as it could possibly go. His thrusts were wild and erratic, and Sally had no warning on when the next thrust would come. She felt the dog's hind legs occasionally scrape at the back of her thighs as he fucked her; she'd have to figure out how to conceal those marks, but for now, that was the least of her priorities.

"C-cum in me, give me your puppies!" Sally shouted, writhing around underneath the dog as she felt her orgasm approaching her. Her partner barked, pushing into her spasming cunt one final time before unloading, spewing cum deep into her. The girl shrieked in surprise, her pussy clenching violently as she felt the sensation of doggy cum pour into her tight snatch. She could already feel the knot starting to form as the dog's cock expanded. Sally's body collapsed on the ground, her body shivering as she rode out her orgasm.

By the time Sally's energy had returned, the dog's knot was already starting to deflate. The dog tugged, pulling his appendage out. Sally yelped as she felt semen pour out from her abused pussy, streams of cum flowing down onto the floor and the backs of her thighs. She moaned as she felt the dog's rough tongue on her pussy, occasionally hitting her clit in the process. She appreciated him for lapping up the mess he had made, but she could already feel herself cumming again from the sensation.

After the dog was done, he seemingly scampered off, leaving Sally in the alleyway with her lower half exposed. She sighed as she sat up, feeling cum continuing to leak out of her pussy. She glanced over at her watch. _Five minutes left._ Shit, she had to get going. She quickly grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Sally looked around the alleyway for her panties, but it had mysteriously disappeared. That dog must've taken them, she thought to herself. he didn't have time to head back home to grab another pair though. She'd just have to go to school without them.

On the bright side, Sally made it on time at school. On the other hand, though, she was pretty sure everyone saw a peek of her ass as she ran down the hallways to her first period.

...

"Hey, Sally!"

Sally turned around, her hands subconsciously moving to pull her skirt down as far as it would go without exposing her tummy. It was lunch time, so no one would seriously look at her and realize something was off about her. Still, she had to be cautious. She let out a sigh of relief when she was met with the sight of her friend Kate running towards her. "Hey, Kate, you need something?" she asked tentatively.

"No, I was just wondering whether you're free to hang out at my place after school," Kate said with a grin.

"I guess we don't have a lot of homework today...sure, I'll just have to let my parents I'll be home late tonight."

Kate beamed. "Great! Ripper will be happy to see you!"

Sally gulped as she watched the retreating figure of her friend. While she retained some control over most dogs, Ripper was an exception. After all, he was the one who had simultaneously taken her virginity and given her an addiction to dog cock in the first place.

Who knew what he had in store this time around?

...

"Ripper, I'm home!"

Ripper dashed out of the living room, running over to greet his owner at the door. Ripper was a Siberian Husky, and it was admirable how he managed to dash so quickly without falling over himself. He skidded to a stop at the welcome mat, allowing Kate to rub his head. When she stopped, he quickly scampered over to Sally, allowing her to scratch the back of ears.

"Personally, I think he likes you more than me," Kate said with a pouting expression. "His ears are usually off limits for me."

Sally laughed. "I just have that animal magnetism, you know?"

"I don't think that's what animal magnetism means, Sally, but I'll give it to you." Kate swiftly took off her shoes, throwing her bag on the couch in the living room as she walked to the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat, by the way?"

"Sure, I suppose," Sally answered as she began to take off her own shoes. As she bent over, she could feel Ripper's rough tongue slowly lap over her puffy folds. She found herself taking her shoes off more slowly, silently savoring the sensation. She quickly clapped her hand over her mouth when Ripper shoved his entire tongue into her pussy and began to eat her out.

"Mmm...looks like my mom forgot to buy snacks when she went grocery shopping yesterday, so I'll have to go shopping myself. Do you mind waiting?"

"I-I don't mind waiting," Sally said, feeling Ripper's tongue swirl around in her snatch. At this point, she didn't really care if Kate caught them like this. She let out a muffled whimper when he withdrew, the dog running over to lay on the couch. Sally quickly pulled off her shoes and scrambled over to sit on the couch opposite of him, just as Kate walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Alright, then, I'll be back in...fifteen or twenty minutes?" she said as she put on her shoes again. "Ripper, keep Sally company, won't you?"

"Woof!" Ripper barked, eliciting a laugh from his owner. "Okay, I'll see you two in a bit!"

The door closed with a click.

Before Sally could even breathe, Ripper pounced, leaping onto her from the other side and landing on her. His eyes screamed desire-- he wanted to fuck her now. Her front paws were placed up against her tits, all while she could feel his erection beginning to nudge up against her stomach. "W-wait!" Sally cried out, trying to push Ripper off of her. They couldn't just do it in the living room! He growled at her, moving to shove her down against the couch and rolling her so that she was on her stomach. She tried to climb back onto her hands and knees, but all that did was set her in position to get pounded. Sally was at the complete mercy of the large canine.

She felt the heavy weight of Ripper on her back, as well as the prodding erecting resting between her thighs. Her skirt rode up in the process, exposing her lower half. She gasped, feeling Ripper's cock slide slowly over her slit, sawing back and forth. Her pussy clenched around nothing but air. She wanted his cock _now_. Her body was starting to heat up and she couldn't bear it at this point. "Ripper, pleaseeee..." she pleaded, shaking her hips in an attempt to lure him in. "Don't tease meeee..."

Ripper barked, gripping the girl's hips as he plunged into her waiting pussy, which was tight in spite of the fucking she had received in the morning. Sally let out a long moan, feeling Ripper's long and thick appendage stretch her out once more. It fit in her snatch almost like a glove, as if her body was welcoming the dog back into her. She groaned as she felt Ripper begin to thrust. Unlike the stray from earlier, he didn't waste any time.

And unlike the stray, Ripper knew how to give a bitch a good pounding.

Sally moaned and squealed as the dog dominated her, his body hovering over her as he slammed against her g-spot over and over. Sally could no longer form words, her mind clouding over as she found herself thrusting her hips in time with Ripper's thrusts. She found herself panting like an animal in heat, grinding her cunt back against Ripper's huge cock. In this position, she was Ripper's pet, completely submitting to her master.

Ripper growled, tightening his hold on his bitch's hips, which were moving around so wildly that even he was starting to lose composure. The girl suddenly yelped, her tight cunt clenching even tighter as she squirted around his cock. That didn't faze Ripper, though, who slammed his hips against Sally's hips even more ferociously. Sally let out of a scream as a never-ending wave of pleasure came crashing down on her.

Ripper, unlike the stray, had much more stamina and was able to outlast Sally through multiple orgasms. The small girl was completely broken, curled up in a ball with only her ass raised when the dog finally unloaded into her womb. Cum spewed out into Sally's warm pussy, spurts of it staining her walls. She clenched her eyes shut, feeling her last orgasm transition into another one. Warm semen spilled out of her pussy before Ripper could even knot himself with her. Her belly was distended by the sheer amount of liquid poured into her; she felt so _full_.

After the knot had deflated, Ripper cleaned her up like he usually did, licking up their mixed juices between her legs. Sally didn't even move, completely exhausted. Ripper suddenly perked up and scampered off in the direction of Kate's bedroom. She suddenly heard footsteps at the door. Sally's scrambled up from her position, quickly sitting on the spot where she had made love to Ripper and pushing her skirt down as low as it would go.

The door opened. "Hey, I'm back," Kate said with a grin, clutching a bag of snacks. "Sorry to keep you waiting, was Ripper a good little boy around you?"

Sally gave her a strained smile. "Y-yeah, he was great. Just the sweetest angel."

...

"See ya tomorrow, Sally!"

"You too!"

Sally let out a sigh or relief as she closed the door. Ripper was relentless all throughout her stay at Kate's house. While he didn't try to fuck her after the first time, it didn't stop him from using his tongue on her under the table when she was trying to have a conversation with Kate. She had to do her absolute best to not orgasm, otherwise Kate would realize something was up. It was agony, having her legs spread for a dog's tongue without being able to cum.

Her pussy ached; there was no way she was going home like this. She had toys to play with herself, sure, but none of them compared to a real cock. Sally checked her watch; it was getting late, but there should still be some time for her to head to the park to see her fellow dogs.

Aside from the homeless people hanging around, the park was devoid of people. Of course, while it empty of _people_ , dogs were running aplenty. The park was well-known for its established population of strays, so much so that it was essentially part of the experience. The name "dog park" was completely different in this context.

While Sally was acquainted with pretty much every dog there, there three particular canines whom she was particularly close with. She spotted them in the far corner of the park, all three of them in the midst of an intense wrestle. She smiled; while they definitely weren't pups anymore, they still acted like it.

The three dogs immediately stopped their wrestling match when they saw Sally approach, quickly leaping up to their feet to greet her. She giggled as they swarmed at her feet, clearly trying to get underneath her skirt. All three of them were tugging at her skirt, which was already ruined from her two encounters earlier.

"Easy, boys," Sally said with a laugh, pushing them all gently off of her. "Let me get my clothes off, first."

The three dogs obliged, stepping back to allow her to undress. She quickly pulled off her shirt and skirt, stashing the articles of clothing in her bag, leaving her completely exposed to the evening air. The only thing she had on her was her small wrist watch. The animals yipped excitedly, and Sally could already see their erections start to peak out of one of their legs.

"Alright, let's start," she said with a giggle. She quickly pushed one of the dogs flat on his back and slid his throbbing erection into her dripping pussy. "Ahhhhhh..." Sally moaned, feeling the warmth return to her needy cunt. She glanced over at the other dogs, who seemed to be whimpering at being left. Sally grinned seductively. "C'mon, boys, there's two other holes besides my pussy, you know! Don't be shy." The dogs barked in acknowledgement, with one dog positioning himself at her ass and the other at her mouth. Both of them pushed in at the same time.

Sally's muffled moans were the only thing disturbing the evening silence at the park. Being sandwiched between three dogs felt like _heaven_ , she realized. Even if she wanted to back out now, there'd be way she could. She couldn't speak or move. She slowly swirled her tongue around the dog she was sucking off, eliciting a woof of satisfaction from the animal. The two animals fucking her pussy and ass seemed to alternating their thrusts, giving her no time to compose her.

Indeed, her composure was crumbling even further when the dog underneath began suckling on on one her nipples, and she came undone. All of the pent-up frustration from earlier was released, and Sally moaned and screamed into the cock gagging her mouth as she came for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as her cunt squeezed around the dog in her pussy, attempting to milk him to orgasm. She couldn't help but thrash in her position, but that didn't faze the dogs, who continued to plow into her.

At this point, the commotion she had caused was beginning to attract the other dogs hanging around. Before she knew it, there was a crowd of canines surrounding her, all of them gazing curiously at the scene in front of them. All of the dogs were noticeable male, which explained the crowd of erections that she noticed through her slightly blurred vision. She wasn't planning on fucking _all_ of these dogs, but...it didn't look like she had a choice.

The dog in her mouth was the first to cum, spewing his cum straight into her stomach. There was way too much for her gag reflex to handle, though, and much of it ended up spilling out her mouth as the dog pulled out of her mouth. The dogs sandwiching her weren't far off, both of them grunting and groaning as they approached orgasm. Sally, now that her mouth was clear again, was no free to egg on her two remaining lovers. "C-come on guys! Fill-ah!-my holes with your cummmmm!" Sally squealed between thrusts.

It worked, as the dogs came simultaneously in her adjacent holes. "Ahhhhhhh~" Sally shrieked, feeling her body suddenly spike in pleasure at the feeling of more cum filling up pussy and ass. Her vision blurred even further as she felt herself get bathed in semen from every direction. Oh right...the other dogs had been watching the scene, so it only made sense that a few of them would let loose. But plenty of them were still very much aroused, and she couldn't just leave them high and dry.

After some effort, Sally managed to untie herself from the dog sandwich, sitting down on the grass. She checked her watch. Dinner would be starting in about thirty minutes, so maybe she really should get going. On the other hand...Sally glanced over at the dogs, who were all giving the typical cute doggy-eye'd looks.

Sally sighed, positioning herself back onto her hands and knees. The dogs all yipped in excitement as one of them positioned himself behind her ruined snatch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now 16, Sally looks for a part-time job to make some money.

Sally squeaked as Ripper relentlessly pounded her delicate pussy, her hands covering her mouth in an attempt to stifle the moans of pleasure escaping from it. The room was pitch-black, but of course, she didn't need to see to get fucked silly. She pressed back against the dog's throbbing cock, attempting to squeeze her walls down even tighter around it. She couldn't help but shake her hips as Ripper thrust into her, trying to feel the full girth of his dick inside of her.

Of course, she had to be careful, because Kate was in the room right next to her's, and while Sally knew she was a deep sleeper, there was no telling what would happen if Kate woke up to find Ripper missing from her room. It had been risky enough just to lure Ripper out from Kate's room just to cuddle, but she was really pushing it now that Ripper was on top of her, fucking away at her squelching pussy. And aside from Kate, she really didn't need Kate's parents to wake up and investigate the ruckus, either. They had been so kind to her for letting her sleepover, and the last thing she needed was for them to discover her in such a compromising position.

Luckily, Ripper was well-trained, and he was well aware of the situation that he found himself in as he reached his limit. He panted, letting out a few quiet growls as quickened his pace. Sally's eyes widened as the dog sped up, her dripping snatch beginning to warm and tingle from the sensation. Even with her hands over her mouth, the sound of her muffled moans could still be heard across the room. Ripper was seriously doing a better job at staying quiet than she was.

"Mmph!"

Her cunt spasmed around Ripper's cock, stars exploding at the edges of her vision as she came. Ripper finished soon after, twisting his body around to knot her as he unloaded inside of Sally's vulnerable pussy. He panted, relishing in the feeling of Sally's warmth and tightness as his semen spilled into her deepest confines. Sally's toes curled as she felt herself get filled up to the brim, a small moan managing to escape uninterrupted from her mouth as she continued to ride her orgasm out.

Ripper was in no hurry to release his knot from inside of her, and that was fine with her. This was a hundred times better than sleeping, anyway.

...

Sally usually spent her summer breaks at the park, for obvious reasons. But she was 16 now, and so she had a slightly different plan for her school vacation.

The sound of a jangling bell greeter her as she stepped into Mr. Sanders' shop. She had been here countless times, simply gazing in awe at all of the kinds of dogs that were present. She obviously never bought any of them to take home as her own, but many of them seemed to know her by heart at this point. On cue, half a dozen dogs stormed at her from the backroom, barking in enthusiasm as they toppled her over.

"I see they still remember you, Sally," Mr. Sanders said with a laugh as he approached them. "Dogs do have good memory, although I'm pretty sure they haven't seen you in a couple of years now."

"I've had school and other stuff," Sally explained, giggling as a German Shepherd dipped his head underneath the hem of her skirt, licking curiously at her pink panties. Mr. Sanders chuckled. "Well, they're all grown up now, and they're all primed for breeding at this point. I think you'd be a great help to them, Sally."

Sally licked her lips. "Mmm...let's get started then, shall we?"

After the dogs calmed down, she followed Mr. Sanders into the backroom, a gaggle of dogs tailing her eagerly. She passed many other dogs in fenced stations, nearly all of them scrambling to meet her as she passed by. _I really underestimated how many dogs I actually know here._ Pretty much of all of the dogs that she had played with as puppies were full-fledged adults now, and it was surprising even to her to see how much had changed. 

"All of them will have their turn with you at some point, but I think the dogs with you will do," he said as he came to a stop at the sliding glass door that led to the backyard. Sally could already see the breeding bench that was set up for her, and her pussy clenched in anticipation of what was to come. The dogs seemed to understand too, several of them nipping at her skirt in an attempt to pull them off. Mr. Sanders laughed. "Well, you best not keep them waiting," he said, sliding open the door. "Get yourself ready."

Sally made quick work of her clothes, discarding her shirt and skirt and throwing them to the side. As usual, she wore no bra, and simply needed to slide her damp panties out to be completely naked. She shivered amidst the cool evening air, but she knew very well that her body would be heating up very soon. Sally stole a quick glance at the dogs, who were all in uproar at the smell of a female's arousal. She blushed, turning away from them to insert the fluffy tail plug that Mr. Sanders had given to her. "It'll make it more realistic for the dogs," he had explained.

She positioned herself on her hands and knees over the bench, which was only meant to support her weight when she inevitably fucked bigger and heavier dogs. Still, she was pretty sure she was in for a long ride tonight, and it didn't hurt to have some insurance. Sally parted her legs slightly, allowing the dogs to see a glimpse at her glistening slit as well as a full view of her ass. Another round of loud barking started. They were getting restless now.

"Alright, let's have Rocky the German Shepherd have the first crack at you," Mr. Sanders said. Rocky wasted no time making a beeline for her, immediately running towards her and dipping his tongue into her folds. Sally moaned, shuddering as she felt his large, rough tongue swipe across her clit. He licked enthusiastically, clearly attempting to get a taste of her. She gasped when he suddenly dipped inside of her cunt, his tongue scraping against the sensitive walls and making them spasm. 

"Hah...hah..." she panted, writhing in pleasure as her pussy was assaulted by Rocky's oral attentions. No matter how many times she let a dog fuck her, she was never going to get old of simple licking, even if they never really made her orgasm anymore. Once Rocky had his fill, he quickly attempted to mount her, his paws scraping against her skin. Sally winced in pain, but she held firm as she allowed Rocky to maneuver himself onto her. His cock happened to bounce against her opening several times, making her tense up in preparation.

Rocky slid into her with ease, managing to bottom out all the way against her womb with one thrust. She relished the state of fullness her pussy was in, feeling her cunt getting stretched the size of his cock. Her body heat mingled with Rocky's causing a burning sensation that was only made more noticeable the relatively cold temperatures outside. Sally panted, feeling her lust creeping up on her as she laid impaled by Rocky.

"You know, Sally," Mr. Sanders said as Rocky's cock slid back, leaving only the tip in. "While these dogs may lack in experience with real sex, they are _trained_."

"T-trained...in what?" Sally panted.

The dog breeder smiled. "Breeding, of course."

The girl gasped when Rocky suddenly slammed into her of her, finding her g-spot almost head-on from the first thrust. Almost immediately, her head spun and her body tingled with an intensity that she had never felt before. "Ahh~, ahh~, haah~" Sally squealed as her fingers dug into the breeding bench, her body desperately trying to hold up from the amount of pleasure she was feeling. Her tits swayed beneath her from the rough fucking she was receiving, her nipples erect just from Rocky's pounding alone.

Rocky didn't necessarily have the biggest cock Sally had ever taken, but his timing and location were absolutely melting her down into pure desire. He found her g-spot every time without fail, spreading her cunt wide open as she continuously violated her. The timing of her thrusts prevented her from composing herself, reducing her to moans of "please" and squeals of "more". She couldn't even think straight, her mind completely overwhelmed with lust.

Sally could hardly believe herself when she found herself cumming barely a few minutes, and was even more bewildered when Rocky emptied his load inside of her almost a full minute after her first orgasm. She was in the midst of clenching around him a second time when her womb was suddenly filled up with potent dog seed. If she had felt any discomfort from the cold earlier, it was completely gone now; her body felt like it was on fire, especially on the inside from the amount of searing semen that had been implanted into her.

Rocky hadn't knotted her when he emptied his load inside of her, which let him easily dismount her after he finished unloading his last few spurts of cum. Sally still felt stuffed to the brim even after a good amount of semen spilled out from between her legs. The back of her thighs was absolutely caked in dripping cum, and this was only one of the dogs was she meant to fuck today! She glanced back at the other five dogs waiting in line, their tails wagging eagerly and their cocks all fully erect.

She heard Mr. Sanders yawn in the background. "Say, Sally, it's getting kind of late now. Would you mind keeping the dogs in check while I close up the shop? It shouldn't be too much trouble for you, considering you're quite good with them."

"S-sure, Mr. Sanders," Sally said shakily, her mind still woozy from Rocky's fucking. She watched as Mr. Sanders led Rocky back into the shop, sliding the door behind him shut.

Almost as soon as Mr. Sanders closed the door and turned his back, the remaining dogs pounced on their opportunity. Before she even had a chance to say anything, her entire body was surrounded by lustful dogs. She could smell their musky scent beginning to overwhelm her already depleted senses, and the only thing she was fully aware of were the drips of Rocky's cum that were leaving her ruined cunt.

Everything that happened afterward was a blur to her. Sally protested weakly before her mouth and pussy was filled with a dog cock each. She could vaguely feel sticky lines of pre-cum being rubbed against her breasts, back, and every part of her body by the other three dogs, who were clearly too impatient to simply wait for their fellow dogs to finish. She could still breathe with the mouthful of dog cock, but the overwhelming sensations around her made it feel suffocating on its own.

Time flew by for her; one load of cum filling her seemed to be replaced almost instantaneously by another, and her belly bulged both from the loads deposited into her stomach and pussy. She felt weak and compromised, completely at the mercy at the dogs as she lay completely supported by the breeding bench. She hardly moved a muscle when the dogs began to play with her breasts, pawing at them and suckling curiously at the nubs. All she could feel was dog cum dripping both inside and outside of her, all while the rest of her senses lay dormant from the amount of pleasure she had been feeling. Her pussy let out a weak spasm as the fifth dog finally finished off inside her snatch.

Mr. Sanders has only been away for about fifteen minutes, yet he came back to quite the sight with Sally completely ruined and surrounded by his dogs. He couldn't help but chuckle as he approached her broken body, shooing the dogs back as he did so.

"M-Mr. Sanders...?" Sally asked weakly.

"Looks like the dogs did you good, huh?" the older man said as he helped her sit up. "But you handled it like a pro, Sally. You'll be a fine breeder for some new puppies."

Sally smiled weakly. "I'm glad I was being helpful," she said, shuddering as she felt more cum spill out from between her legs. "S-so...when do I start?"

Mr. Sanders smiled, taking out a blue vial from his pocket. "How about right now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys all know what the blue vial is.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a multi-chapter work, but I decided I didn't have enough for multiple chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed the lack of plot.


End file.
